Be My Girlfriend
by makebelievegirl
Summary: Naruto's dating Tenten! When did this start happening and why do Neji and Sakura look so angry? Hmmm, wanna find out? Click and look inside. Rated M. NaruTen


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series.

**Warning: **Rated M for mature content. This story is only for people eighteen and older and scenes that pg-13 will be place on another website that is suitable for it.Hints of Yaoi or shounen-ai. Hetro. Cursing along with other stuff that may not be for kids.

**Makebelivegirl: **Hi, I'm Makebelivegirl and this is my first time writing a straight fanfic. I write yaoi stories. Also I didn't even make a NarutoXHinata story to post up I made NarutoXTenten because there is not enough of this pair and it is most likely my fourth or third favorite pairing. So anyway I hope you enjoy my NarutoXTenten fic because I enjoyed making it. Thank you.

**Summary:** Naruto wants to make Sakura jealous and the best way to do that is get a banging looking girlfriend. That's where Tenten comes in as she also wants make a certain male Hyuga sick with the green eyed monster. The only problem is Tenten is starting to forget why she's doing this as she start getting closer to Naruto. What happens when the plan backfires and the only one who's getting jealous is her and it's over the wrong guy.

* * *

**Title: Be My Girlfriend.**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of a false relationship.**

* * *

Naruto sighed for the fifth time today. It was happening again and this time he didn't know what was the reason for it. His girlfriend Sakura was going to break up with him. Why? He didn't know. The only thing he did know was that his best friend, well maybe ex-best friend

Sasuke had something to do with it. Sakura always had a crush on Sasuke. Naruto just thought that once they had hit high school it would disappear. But it didn't and he was left with a girlfriend who was dreaming about his best friend at night.

But what did he expect. Sakura had only starting liking him after he started dating Hinata which was mistake in itself. Not to say that Hinata didn't like him or that he didn't like the quiet Hyuga girl, but she was obviously confused as to whom she should be dating since that bastard Kiba decided that he liked her and wanted her also.

Needless to say Naruto's freshman year of high school sucked because of a protective Hyuga family and horny Kiba. Either way he broke up with Hinata and lost Kiba as a friend. But Naruto was fine, he had gotten Sakura as his girlfriend and Sasuke as his best friend.

Everything was going great until Sakura started showing up at Sasuke's house unexpected. And apparently she was not there for him since she didn't know he was there also. Yes, his girlfriend was trying to cheat on him with his best friend and wasn't doing a good job of it.

It sounded like an screwed up episode of the Maury show. So here he was sitting on a semi-hard stool in the local cafe, that his Uncle Kakashi and Uncle Iruka owned, drinking a double mocha cafe latte with light cream and a bit of sugar like it was water.

"Whoa! Slow down, Naruto! All those lattes are going to give you diabetes."

Iruka grabbed the cup out of the blond's hands, placing it on the counter. Uzumaki growled in response. He needed this. He couldn't get any alcohol due to his age so the next best thing for him was to get "drunk" off of coffee.

Though it was unknown how that event could occur but the blond tried anyway. The older man tilted his head, confusingly at the young man before him. Knowing Naruto all his life, he was used to all the emotions the boy shown like anger and sadness, but that didn't always meant he could easily read the young man.

Iruka knew that the boy was obviously depressed if he was drinking the lattes like that. The blond didn't even reached for the half empty cup, choosing instead to drop his head unto the clean light purple counter top with a heavy thud.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Sakura cheating on me with Sasuke."

It was muffled but Iruka could hear it loud and clear.

"Do you have proof?"

The head moved on the counter in a left to right movement which the brunet took as a no. Sighing, Iruka placed his elbows on the long counter and placed his chin on his palms.

"Then she's probably not cheating on you." Naruto pulled his head up and looked at Iruka. "Girlfriends aren't suppose to go to their boyfriend's best friend's house without the boyfriend knowing. Believe me Iruka, she's cheating or planning on it. Either way we're gonna break up and I'm gonna have to find a new girlfriend and a new best friend."

"Oh well, girlfriends are a dime a dozen and so are friends. You can always get a new one." The two males turned their head to see another male standing in the front of the back room doors. Hatake Kakashi, better known as Uncle Kakashi or pervert stood there. Naruto sighed and his head fell right back to the hard counter top.

"Umm, did I say something wrong?" Kakashi moved from where he stood and walked towards the pair eventually stopping to stand next to Iruka. The brunet shook his head no as he regarded the golden haired boy in front of him. Kakashi and Iruka both knew that Naruto had loved Sakura forever, they also knew that the pink haired girl loved Sasuke forever, so it was inevitable that there was going to be some kind of love triangle or whatever between the trio.

And besides what did Naruto expect she had loved Sasuke since kindergarten, there was no way that love was just going to disappear after being there for so long. Love is love, like is like and lust is lust. Sakura may have liked Naruto even lusted after him but she didn't love him. Not like she loved Sasuke anyway.

"I'm going to end it. There's no point in making this go on for any longer." The older men nodded in response, silently agreeing with the young man.

* * *

Life was a bitch and Naruto now knew that personally since after he couldn't reach Sakura he found her at Sasuke's house confession her feelings. Yeah, there was shock on Sasuke's and Sakura's faces. Naruto, he couldn't really give a damn since he had already known was going on. Breaking up with Sakura was definitely in his top ten list of "the most funniest episodes of my life". The chick actually looked surprised, maybe she thought that he would remain with her until Sasuke gave her an answer.

Apparently, she forgot that Jiraya was his godfather and told him the one of the most important rules of an relationship. "If the bitch is lying, forget her ass and find another chick." Well actually, it wasn't said like that but that's how Naruto took it.

"Now to find a better girlfriend, so I can show Sakura up."

The blond wasn't a petty person, but hey, if she was looking for something "better" then he was going to find something "amazing" to show her what she was missing. There was plenty of people that either looked like Sasuke or reminded you of him but no one could say that there was someone who looked exactly like Naruto or reminded you so much of him expect maybe for his dad or next door neighbor Konohomaru, but that didn't count due to the kid being a younger version.

Either way, he was bound to find someone who wanted to him after all he was good at attracting ladies. At least that what he thought. Naruto found himself back at the cafe again, sitting on the same stool as before. He bit his bottom lip gently as he thought about possible girlfriends for him.

"Hmm, maybe Ino?"

_'No, she talks too much. She may have gotten over Sasuke but its like being with another Sakura.'_

"Tayuya?"

_'She's like a man. Curses more than a sailor does. Couldn't dating her without bring ear plugs with me everywhere.'_

"Shion?"

_'Bossy as hell and more spoil than the milk in my fridge.'_

"Koyuki?"

_'Older than you and it's illegal. Are you trying to send her to jail?'_

"Sasame?"

_'Kleptomaniac and a liar. Need I say more.'_

"Ayame?"

_'That's like dating your sister. It would be too creepy.'_

"Temari?"

_'Gaara would kill you and so would Shikamaru.'_

"Isaribi?"

_'Too self conscience, needs more self esteem. It's almost like dating Hinata again except she doesn't stutter.'_

"Kin?"

_'Nah, she's seems like the stalker type.'_

"Who can I date that looks pretty and doesn't have any problems that can cause me harm!" Naruto said as he clenched his fist and then slammed them on the counter top. There other girls but these were the girls that he already knew and he didn't feel getting to know some random female just because he wanted to make Sakura jealous.

"Shut up!"

An empty plastic water bottle flew at his head, hitting the back of it straight on. Naruto frowned and looked around searching for who the had the balls to throw something at him. His eyes fell upon a girl with her chocolate brown hair pulled up into two buns upon her head.

_'Tenten.'_

Tenten was a year older than him and the only reason why he knew her name was because his track mate Lee mentioned her as a tough girl and a amazing athlete. Other than that he didn't know a single thing about her.

"What the hell is wrong you?" Uzumaki asked reaching down in his seat to grab the empty container on the floor.

"You! Other people are trying eat here. Nobody wants to hear about how you can't get a date!" She frowned at him and reached for the bottle only to have it pulled out of her reach.

Naruto had many rules and one of them was "never say he couldn't get a date" because he could. He was just a tad bit picky and wanted the right girl. Now here was Tenten saying he couldn't get date. The blond wasn't going to take that and especially not from a girl. He had the perfect comeback to make the older girl regret what she said.

"Yeah, well, well. You can't get one either! Neji isn't crawling all over himself to get with you!"

_'Mature Naruto. Real mature.'_

Tenten opened her mouth only to shut it in response. Yeah, she was speechless and all it took was mentioning the guy she wanted for all of her natural born life to shut her up. Tenten liked Neji, well **had** liked Neji.

It was common knowledge just like Kurenai liking Asuma and Hinata liking Naruto but that fact alone still didn't help the brunette to get the Hyuga to fall for her. In fact, it just made him act even more cold and aloof towards her. Which sucked and Naruto pointing it out made it sucked even more.

* * *

"Neji is just..."

"An asshole?" Naruto supplied helpfully. The older girl had to laugh. The blond was the only one with the balls to call Neji an asshole and not look around in fear as if the stoic young man was going to pop out of no where.

Sasuke and Gaara didn't count because they didn't really care and also it was like the pot calling the kettle black. One asshole couldn't call another asshole the same thing as himself. She sighed as the anger in her body disappeared as she slid into the seat next to the blond.

"So why are you here?" She asked finally taking the empty bottle from his hands and swinging it in hers. "This is my thinking place. I'm trying to get another girlfriend to replace Sakura." Tenten nodded and spoke in understanding.

"Yeah, I heard about that." Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You do know that there's a grapevine around here and everyone hears everything eventually." She said stressing the part "everyone hears everything eventually."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. That was one of the things that sucked about this town. People knew your shit sometimes before you even did. "Yeah I know." He answered as his fingers tapped with rhythm on the counter top. Tenten watched the tapping fingers slightly hypnotized and annoyed.

"Stop idiot." Her face turned into a grimace as the annoyance overpowered the hypnotic part of the rhythm.

Uzumaki stopped his tapping and turned his head towards the irritating girl. "You know what Tenten! You can take your ass to another cafe beca-"

_'What about Tenten?'_

_'Yeah Tenten would be perfect.'_

He looked at the fully for the first and noticed she was really good looking. The white tank top she wore over her black Capri's and the white sneakers was nice as it showed off her curves along with her athleticism. It showed that she isn't afraid to get dirty along with boys but that she still girlish enough to think about how she presented herself.

"I can take my ass where? Come on, Uzumaki finish your sentence."

Naruto stopped and leaned towards her, a devilish smile crossing his face. Tenten stared in confusion and leaned away from the younger boy. "What? What's wrong with you?" Naruto leaned forward even more and grabbed her hands in his.

"Tenten, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Huh, why?"

"BecauseIwanttomakeSakurajealousandprovethatIcangetsomeonebetterthanher." He spoke quickly, slurring his words altogether, making it hard for her to even understand a single word.

"What?"

"Because I want to make Sakura jealous and prove that I can get someone better than her." He said speaking more slowly.

"Oh and no." Tenten pulled her hands from his and stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back towards him. "Because I don't do that whole jealousy thing and I won't let myself be used like that." She pulled her wrist from his hand and moved toward the front doors.

"Neji would be so jealous if he suddenly found out that you wasn't single anymore." Tenten stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly as Naruto continued. "Guys like him love a chase and they don't follow a girls they can easily get."

She looked at the boy in front of fully. Naruto was cute if you liked blonds with tan skin but he was also annoying too. Even though right now, he was looking pretty well as he wore his favorite orange and black hoodie with well fitted black jeans and black vans. The florescent lights made him look almost like a movie star or a model.

"So, if I start dating you, Neji will start liking me and want to date me?" The brunette asked. Naruto nodded in response with his fox grin plastered on his face. Tenten turned around and gave the blond a smirk of her own.

"Then you got a deal, Uzumaki!"

TBC...

* * *

Please review and tell me if you want me to continue. Thank you.


End file.
